Extreme Measures
Synopsis Mary And Francis Fight For His Legacy ''' When King Antoine unexpectedly returns to Court, Mary must help Francis hide his weakening condition long enough to secure his family’s future. With the Throne in jeopardy and time running out, they must turn to an unlikely ally in need of redemption Plot Quotes '''Prince Charles: I may be young, and inexperienced, but I promise I’ll give you an heir. King Francis: You are the prettiest vampire that ever lived. Queen Mary: I am just as strong and stubborn as Elizabeth. I will not live in fear of her. Princess Claude: I expect you’ll be wearing that when we play cards tonight. Queen Mary: Are you trying to blame a woman for a man’s choices? Lord Narcisse: From now on, you're only allowed to dream about me. Lady Lola: As you wish, Lord Narcisse. Lord Narcisse: Will you marry me? Lady Lola: To marry you, is to defy my king, risk Catherine's wrath, and the judgment of my friends. And yet, you make me feel stronger than I’ve ever felt before. I can't believe I’m saying this, but yes. Yes I’ll marry you...Someday we will. But for now, we must keep it a secret. Lord Narcisse: For now. Lord Narcisse: I have many children of my own you know. Some of them turn out quite well. Lady Lola: As long as Francis has doubts, so will I. Lady Lola: For so long I thought my life belonged to a king. Now I’ve realized, my life really belongs to me son. Princess Claude: God I wish mother were here. She handles tragedy with ruthless clarity. Princess Claude: Actually there is someone who shares mothers’ talents. Lord Narcisse: I will not help you with this. Princess Claude: Why not! Lord Narcisse: She is actually dead in’t she? Prince Charles: Her eyes rolled back in her head! Prince Charles: You want me The Dauphin to get you a bucket of water?! Queen Catherine: Greer had one of her girls watching him, but unfortunately the poor thing can’t read. Queen Catherine: You must be Nicolas. Nicolas: How’d you get in here? Queen Catherine: I’m Catherine de' Medici, Queen mother of France. Perhaps you've heard of me. Nicolas: And Elizabeth will never give up Navarre. Queen Catherine: Yes she will. Because I have something to trade. My silence. Queen Catherine: Withdraw your offer or I will burn Elizabeth’s name to the ground. Queen Catherine: I don’t have much to live for these days, but I would still die for my children. King Francis: A measure of a man is what he does when no one is looking. King Antoine: Have you gone mad!? King Francis: Don’t misjudge me. I am my father’s son. Queen Catherine: She does have her moments doesn't she. I’ll look after her. Queen Catherine: I’m sorry I wasn't the mother you wanted me to be. I did my best. King Francis: I know. In your own way. Queen Mary: Don Carlos. It was your spies who got that information to me wasn’t it. Queen Catherine: Well, I knew you couldn’t leave France empty-handed. Notes * Queen Elizabeth, Louis Condé Kenna and Don Carlos were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Louis Condé's fate was revealed. He was taken prisoner, and his brother is expected to pay his randsom. * King Antoine has agreed to convert to Catholicism, and renounce his claim to The French Throne. * The conflict between the House of Bourbon and the House of Valois was a heavy plot line. * King Francis has his mother's spies working for him. Possibly including The Flying Squad. * John Philip is growing and can now sit by himself. * Greer has her ladies working for her as Court. * King Francis killed a man, making him the 5th person he's personally killed. * Lola called things off with Lord Narcisse. Wanting the best for her son, and she's not sure that's him. Narcisse adds he's raised some of his children, some even turned out well. Referencing Luc Narcisse. * Narcisse and Lola not only got engaged but got married as well. Death Toll Death CountKill Count King Antoine's bodyguardFrancis' Kill Count Trivia * The episode title and synopsis were released on October 23, 2015. * Photos were released on October 6, 2015. The same day as the DVD Release of Season Two. * Stay With Me played while Francis and Mary danced. * This marks Ben Aldridge's first appearance since his departure in Season Two. * Rachel Skarsten was credited but does not appear. * The first scene between Rose Williams and Spencer MacPherson took place. Clips Extreme Measures 1.gif Extreme Measures 2.gif Extreme Measures 3.gif Extreme Measures 4.gif Extreme Measures 5.gif Extreme Measures 6.gif Gallery Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 1.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 2.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 3.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 4.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 5.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 6.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 7.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 11.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 14.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 15.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 12.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 13.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 8.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 9.jpg Promotional Images - Extreme Measures 10.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nick Lee | colspan="2" | Nicholas |- | Ben Aldridge | colspan="2" | King Antoine |- | Jordan Monaghan | colspan="2" | Lady Constance |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | Prince Charles |- | Adam Stevenson | colspan="2" | Jolly Courtuer |- | Flirty Noblewoman | colspan="2" | Caroline Palmer |- | Sean Affleck | colspan="2" | Porter |- | Riley Gilchrist | colspan="2" | Deputy |- | Sarah Claire Alan | colspan="2" | Alexandra Videos References Category:Season 3 Category:Episode